Shoko
Shoko is a member of the group of bounty hunters known as The Gray Trail, and the appointed doctor and cook. She is the daughter of a Shandian and a Skypiean, the first of her kind. Appearance Shoko has shoulder-lenght blonde hair, with one strand covering the right side of her face, and the rest tied in a short ponytail. She has gray eyes and, like most other citizens of the Sky Islands, she has wings sprouting from her back. She usually dresses in a white, short-sleeved coat which extends to her sides and a silk orange long-sleeved shirt underneath which extends down to her ankles both on the front and the back. Finally she wears light brown trousers and gray high heel boots that reach just below her knees. Personality While being totally devoted to the group, she disapproves of the violent ways of its members, often trying to come up with more pacific approaches. Shoko has a very quiet and soft-spoken manner of speech, with which she tries to bring joy to her teammates, for whom she cares deeply. Although not properly trained in combat, she forces herself to help out the team the best way she can, providing assistance and support whenever needed. Highly courageous, she does not retreat in front of anything, if she deems it necessary. Should the situation be more dangerous than what she can manage, she is perfectly capable of taking a back position and work from the rearlines. An avid reader, Shoko is very knowledgeable and keeps her team informed on all the latest news from around the seas. She also has a tendency to sing whenever she's doing something that gets her in a good mood, like cooking for her teammates. Relationships 'Friends' The Gray Trail Although she is the latest to join the group, Shoko was welcomed with open arms by the rest of the members, who protect her at all costs. Despite coming from a loving family and never having to suffer hunger, loneliness or suffering like the others, Shoko never judges nor lets her past interfere with the relationships she has created among the group, instead empathizing and carrying the burdens of her teammates on her shoulders to ease their pains. Powers and Abilities While not formally trained in hand-to-hand combat, with no effective experience on the field, she still manages to be of use to the team, providing support, medical assistance, reconnaisance and intelligence thanks to her petite figure, vast knowledge and abundant courage. Her skillset as a doctor allows for fast recoveries, and makes her able to treat wounds as soon as possible without panicking, maintaining her focus and coolheadedness at all times. This is combined with her cooking skills, which keep her teammates strong and healthy, allowing them to have energies in abundance before getting into active combat. Trivia * She is the first ever offspring of two different races of citizens of the Sky Islands, a Shandia and a Skypiea, with the result being the yellow tint of the tips of her wings. Category:The Gray Trail members